


Insight

by lferion



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, Meta, Other People's Pictures, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: A new — or very old — way of thinking of the Force





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Morgynleri, Jamie, and sundry others for encouragement.
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/590170.html) on fan flashworks for the challenge 'New'.

* * *

I am one with the Force; the Force is with me. 

The Force is not anthropomorphic. It does not hear or see or feel or speak in any recognizable sentient language or register in any consistently measurable way on mundane instruments, though the effects of its use certainly can. There are measurable things that may indicate a greater or lesser propensity for sensitivity to the Force, but those things do not a Force User make. 

The Force facilitates the actions and desires of those in tune with its energies. If it has a Will, it is a collective, not singular.

* * *

* * *


End file.
